SVU Story
by soccerplayeralex
Summary: What if Oliva was back early as she saw Elliot and Dani kissing. What will happen to Elliot and Oliva's relationship? Will Elliot ever tell Oliva his True feelings for her? Will Oliva feel the same way or will she run away? E/O eventually


SVU Story

A/N: Hi, I am soccerplayeralex, but you can call me Alex. I am new to this so be nice, but give me what you think and how I can improve on my writing. I had this idea so I wrote it.

Summary: What if Oliva was back early as she saw Elliot and Dani kissing. What will happen to Elliot and Oliva's relationship? Will Elliot ever tell Oliva his True feelings for her? Will Oliva feel the same way or will she run away?

Chapter 1

"Hey want to grab a bite to eat." said Elliot.  
>"I would love to." said Dani.<br>Elliot and Dani went downstairs to walk to the corner cafe where they are were going to get something to eat. While they were walking there was someone that caught the corner of Elliot's eye, but when he looked over to the spot the person was gone.  
>"Something wrong Elliot?" Dani asked.<br>"Yeah umm it's nothing" Elliot said walking a bit faster. Elliot and Dani arrived at the cafe. They walked in and found a table near the window. The waitress came and took their order.  
>"Can I get u guys something to drink?" The waitress said taking a pen and paper out to write it down<br>"I will have my usual and she will have a tea, right Dani." Elliot said and Dani nodded yes, "and she will have a tea please, Susanna."  
>"Sure thing Elliot. Hey I was wondering where is Oliva at?" The waitress Susanna asked<br>"She wanted a new partner so she got reassigned" Elliot said being a bit sad.  
>"Oh I am sorry to hear that. Are you okay with that?" Susanna said touching his upper arm.<br>"Yeah I am fine with it Thanks for the concern Sus." Elliot said  
>Susanna walked away to their drinks for them. After a long silence Dani spoke up<br>"So who's this Oliva person? I heard her being mentioned a lot at work. Was she your girlfriend or something?" Dani said curiously  
>"What. No, she was My best friend and we worked together for 9 years, 10 in August. I think of her as a sister that knows me inside and out." Elliot said lying about the last part.<br>"Did oliva and you come here a lot?" Dani asked  
>"Yeah everyday can we change the subject now?" Elliot said wanting to not talk about her because he was always thinking about her every day.<br>"Ok two more questions do you love her and why don't you like talking about her?" Dani said want to know why he never talked about her.  
>Elliot opened his mouth and was interrupted by the witness bring the drinks and was relieved that he didn't have to answer the questions. Elliot thank her and she took their food order. Elliot didn't get anything and dani got hamburger. After a while, Elliot got up and walked out, but was stopped by dani.<br>"What" Elliot said trying to get back to work and trying to avoid the last two questions he was asked.  
>"One more thing" dani said leaning in to kiss Elliot. She kiss him and Elliot kept his eyes open and once again he saw a person with all black on and hood on with black sunglasses on outside by the window. Elliot broke the kiss and ran outside to where he saw the person standing and the person just disappeared. Elliot walked back inside and paid for his drink and went back to work. Elliot was just thinking the events that happened to him, but seeing the mysterious person shocked him the most and wanted to know who the person was and why the person was was following him.<br>When he got to work, he sat down at his desk and thought about oliva and how she made him feel each and every day she was around him. In a way he did love her, but he probably would never tell her to her face. At work no one like talking about oliva in front of Elliot because for years people knew they liked each other, but they were too scared to admit their feelings to each other. Suddenly Elliot got up and went into the captain's office to talk to him. He knocks on the door.  
>"Come in" Cragen said.<br>Elliot walked in, "captain, can I have a new partner or have oliva come back." Elliot said pleading.  
>"Ok let me see what I could do," Cragen said, "and Elliot take the rest of the day off."<br>"Thanks cap" Elliot said relieved wanting to be a miles away from everyone. Elliot went out of the office and went to his desk to get all his things. He was Walking to the elevator and spotted dani just coming off of it.  
>"Hey Elliot where are you going?" Dani said bringing him into a hug, but Elliot took a few steps back.<br>"Look dani I know you had a thing for me and I do like you, but not like that. I think you are cute and funny and you would be lucky to find that one guy, but it's not me. I am sorry, but I think I like someone else." Elliot said thinking about oliva.  
>"Oh who is she?" Dani said curiously<br>Cragen came to where Elliot and dani were at. "Dani you need to go see a family that just got their children kidnapped last night" the captain said  
>"Ok I am on it Cragen." Dani said taking the file and headed to elevator to go see the family.<br>"I guess you heard what she asked me." Elliot questioned Cragen  
>"Yeah I did you were lucky that a case came up or you would of had to tell her," Cragen said, "now go home before she comes back here and ask you more questions that you can't come clean about."<br>"Thanks again cap. See you tomorrow." Elliot said  
>Elliot walked to the elevator and pushed the button. While he was waiting for the elevator, he saw the mysterious person again right by the entrance of the stairs. He went over where the person was at. To his surprise the person didn't move one inch.<br>"Who are you and why do you keep following me?" Elliot questioned the mysterious person.  
>The person didn't say anything and just stood there. Elliot was taking the persons details. The person had all black on with black shoes on and had black baggy pants and had a black hoodie on with no hair being visible and had big black sunglasses on so he couldn't see the person's eyes and had something covering the person's mouth and had black gloves on so he couldn't tell if the person was a man or woman.<br>"Who are you?" Elliot questioned again.  
>When the person was about to reveal themselves, but someone interrupted the person.<br>"Elliot what are you still doing here" someone said from behind Elliot.  
>Elliot turned after the questioned was asked and found out it was dani.<br>"I was about to leave, but something caught my eye that's all." Elliot said turning to see if the mysterious person was at the spot anymore. The person probably ran out when he turned around.  
>"Oh ok I guess I will see you tomorrow then." Dani said heading to the elevators.<br>Elliot walked over there to. They waited for the elevator to come. Before the elevator came Elliot had one last look at the spot where the mysterious person was at. The elevator came and they went down in silence. Elliot headed for his car and drove home. When he got home he turned on the tv and laid on the couch. He fell asleep around ten.

A/N: What you think? I need 10 reviews to post up again. Got ideas for the next chapter. I will take the ideas until June 13.


End file.
